callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcellus
Captain Marcellus is an allied NPC Character who appears in the level Supply and Demand. Marcellus wears a beret and sun glasses and supports an impressive scar on his face. Before changes were made to the deleted level To the Streets, Marcellus was going to be a playable character. Biography Early Life and Military Service Marcellus was born in Andreas in 1977 and joined the Colombian Army in 1990 and the Colombian Army Narcotic Brigade in 2000 as a Sergeant. A series of high profile arrests and raids against Colombian Drug Dealers as well as a series of skirmishes against the paramilitary forces of the Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia, Marcellus was promoted to Captain and gained a reputation as Colombia’s Fist. The various Drug Dealers had another name for Marcellus, the cucaracha or cockroach, due to the un-proportionate amount of wounds the man had survived. Despite this Marcellus was not invincible and in 2009 he was seriously wounded by a paramilitary soldier slashing his face with a cane knife, resulting in a permanent scar, hospitalizing him for over a year. While in hospital, Marcellus was accused of taking drugs and more seriously of corruption. A though investigation by Internal Affairs cleared the ‘Fist’ but Marcellus was now seen more of a limp hand beginning to show his age and suffering from his multitude of wounds. Despite this Marcellus was back serving his country in 2011 and was involved in exposing a drug and arms trade business between Indonesian Terrorists and European Right Wing Extremists using Colombian Drug Dealers and Paramilitary Units as Couriers only a year later. Marcellus was offered a promotion to desk duty but he refused stating “that he would rather die in the field then drown in paperwork”. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame Marcellus alongside Sergeant Cortez, Private 1st Class Redueriis and Private Albus were tasked in arresting Drug Baron and potential Arms Dealer Eduardo Perez. After infiltrating the perimeter Marcellus stumbled upon an Arms Deal between Perez and associates of Makarov shortly before the two factions turned in each other. Fighting there way through both Colombian and Russian resistance Marcellus and his unit breached the Plantation House and found a list of clients that Perez was selling weapons to. As more evidence was uncovered a sniper took out Private Albus as Perez escaped towards a hidden access road. On the direction of Condor One, Marcellus commandeered some quad bikes and headed towards the plantation fields but on the way Marcellus was unhorsed by Ultranationalist Forces using Thumper Grenade Launchers. Post Endgame Marcellus’s body was never found and images from a Boeing ScanEagle on station were unable to locate him. Further evidence gathered by the Colombian Army Units in the area show an overturned quad bike and several expelled rounds from Marcellus’s M1911 Handgun but no drag or foot prints from the crash site. Listed as MIA alongside Cortez several conspiracy stories have grown around the event. Trivia Marcellus is voiced by Spanish Actor Eduardo Norgeia who also supplied a voice to Chilean Undercover Agent Hector Ramone Unlocked Bio Files show that Marcellus’s first name is Alonso and his birth day is the 27th February Marcellus has a fist tattooed on his neck, an obvious reference to him being the fist of Colombia The scar from the attack in 2009 Marcellus received occasionally changes cheek After Marcellus 'dies' if you go to where his Quad Bike crashed his body is missing Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Characters